BATMAN 3 - DARK VICTORY
In my opinion the two first movies were extremely wasted by Nolan with this conclusion, so to me, the ideal would be to use these graphic novel as a base for the third movie. The Cast *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Christian Bale *Alfred Penyworth - Micahel Caine *Lucius Fox - Morgan Freeman *Comissioner Gordon - Gary Oldman *D. A. Janice Porter - Abbie Cornish *Sargeant Harvey Bullock - Tom Berenger *Officer Rene Montoya - Natalia Martinez *Officer John Blake - Sam Claflin *Sofia Gigante Falcone - Juliana Marguiles *Alberto Falcone - Steve Buscemi *Mario Falcone - Frank Grillo *Umberto Maroni - James Gandolfini *Pino Maroni - Vincent D'Onofrio *Lucia Vitti - Carla Gugino *Tony Zukko - Armand Assante *Two-Face/Harvey Dent - Aaron Eckhart *Catwoman - Anne Hathaway Batman: Dark Victory Based on comic books Batman - The Long Halloween / Dark Victory Plot - As a TDK sequel, Batman is as a hunted public enemy, Scarecrow, Two-Face and the Joker are now prisioners of the new founded Arkham Asylum. Bruce it'sin a ongoing relationship with the socialite Selina Kyle. A thief called Catwoman is rippin off mob leaders without getting caught. Batman succesfully get her and try to convince her to stop before shes get hurt. She saids no but desappear for a while. Janice Porter the new Gotham's D.A. made a deal with the Falcone's to release Alberto Falcone which is accused of been a seria killer in trade to them to not litigate Gotham City because Jonathan Crane drugs abuse againts him and his father Carmine when they both were hold in Arkham Asylum. GCPD members linked with Harvey Dent starts to die by a new killer baptized "Hangmen" leaving clues who points directly to Two-Face, meanwhile he escapes from Arkham by Gotham old tunnels and starts to kill mob members putting the five families of Gotham in war between them. Two-Face plan is destroy the mob families killing his heads and then take the underground leadership of Gotham's crime. To Batman and Jim Gordon the most indicated to be guilty is Alberto Falcone, but his mind it's not the same and he is a disturbed man tormented by the ghost of his father, a attempt to murder him and Sofia it's stoped by Batman and Gordon, with that the Falcone's were put under protection. Two officers designated to protect Jim - Montoya and Blake discover the next targets of Hangmen - Comissioner and Bruce Wayne - Montoya successfully stops a Hangmen attempt against Gordon and Blake saves Bruce, both get a promotion to detective. Batman check this police officer and discovers that he had change his identity, he really is Richard John Grayson from the famous Bludhaven gypsy family The Fighting Grayson's who alway were highly skilled fighters from generations and his intentions in Gotham is to avenge his family assassination by Tony Zukko. With the Maroni's dead and the Vitti's the only mob leaders left were the Falcones and Zukko. Porter is murder and every assassination of the Hangmen leads to Two-Face. Grayson's investigation lead him to the sewers. Batman succesfully arrested Zukko and stop Blake attempt to made justice with his own hands letting him know that he know his true story, they figure out that with Zukko in jail and the Falcone's under protection the seria killer is without options but then they dicovers that Sofia is missing. Catwoman returns to Gotham and meets Batman to tell him that Sofia doesn't need a wheel chair, she's healthy. Batman following the same leads that Grayson is passing to Gordon finds Two-Face refugee in the sewers and the Hangmen attempting to murder him, Batman stops Hangmen and discovers that he is Sofia Falcone avenging the death of her's father and putting the blame in Two-Face who kill her and escapes in the sewers hunted by Batman and officer Grayson, in the hunt they find dark caves, Two-Face shot Grayson in the shoulder and Batman get him and knocked him out. Bruce tries to find Grayson that's when he realized they are under Wayne Manor in the batcave. That's when Bruce reveal himself to be Batman to Grayson. Two-Face is send back to Arkham. Grayson reveal his true identity to Comissioner Gordon who sustain him in the policy. Alfred talk to Bruce that he need to start to prepare his substitution and he states that Grayson its a great option, Bruce says then that he actually need someone in the GCPD and he invites Grayson to the Penthouse and to join him with his war on crime. Last scenes shows Grayson leaving the Penthouse with the Batpod and Bruce leaving the cave with the Thumbler. Category:Movies